


【龙蟒】Me enamoré

by wdyrs



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 龙蟒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdyrs/pseuds/wdyrs
Summary: 男人都是骗人的鬼（x）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 表面大学教授x保险公司职员au  
> ABO预警！

——正文（黑尔喂狗）——  
「欸昕哥！」前台负责打推销电话的小姑娘叫住了拎包准备下班的许昕。他回过头  
「怎么了？」  
「我今天晚上有约会」女孩不好意思地低头笑了笑「时间有点来不及了，今天还有一个电话，你能不能帮我打下…」  
「行啊。」许昕答应的痛快。  
女孩子惊喜地站了起来，把东西一塞就往外走  
「谢啦昕哥，明天给你送小甜水。」  
许昕笑着暗自摇了摇头，他坐到小姑娘的位子上摁下拨号盘。  
等着电话被接起，或挂断的时候，许昕无聊的打量着桌子上的东西。那是个涉世未深的小姑娘的桌子，充斥着粉色调的公主梦和对爱情美好不切实际的幻想。这让他一下子回想起自己二十来岁的时候的荒唐岁月。  
他又笑了。  
「喂，您好？」电话那头传来了一个男人的声音，许昕猛地回过神来，却又一瞬间被惊讶裹挟。  
「请问您哪位？」电话那头的人又问了一句不知所措像潮水一样淹没了他。  
他不会听错的，因为他曾和这个声音的主人相伴过一千多个日夜，即使又在彼此生命里消失了一千多个日夜。  
直到今天…  
电话那头的是马龙，许昕的前男友。  
“缘分这种东西真的是掀翻人底裤的存在”许昕捂着脸挫败地想。  
许昕第一次见到马龙是在酒吧的后巷。  
简单来讲，许昕是个特殊职业者。放轻松，这个特殊和性一点关系都没有。其实就是替国家解决一些无法明面解决的“小麻烦”。顺便一提，他们所属机构叫国体局。  
那时候他刚出完一个任务，急急匆匆往局里赶，正好赶上局里四年一度的内部酒会。  
到局里老秦就凶了他一顿，因为他会的太急，有些小尾巴没有处理好。  
「那我再回去？」许昕试探着闻到  
秦志戬瞪了他一眼  
「算了，你师兄在附近，他去打扫了。」  
「噢。」许昕应了一声。  
他从来没有见过秦志戬口中他的师兄，其中一部分是因为他们两个常年单独做任务而且两个人任务都基本满档。另一部分是许昕的私生活太过丰富，各种意义上的。  
“太可惜了，本来还想趁着这个机会认识一下呢。”许昕想。  
酒会前的官方总结极其冗长。正当许昕猫着腰准备开溜的时候，秦志戬一把拽住了他的裤子。  
「干嘛去？」  
「解决点自己的小麻烦。」许昕真诚的回答。  
秦志戬又瞪了他一眼。他在了心里算了算日子，忽然变了脸色「你发情期到了？」  
许昕点了点头，又摇了摇头「快了。」  
秦志戬叹了口气「你自己小心点，有事给我打电话。」  
「知道啦。」  
秦志戬觉得自己的头发早晚要被许昕气光。  
他一直觉得许昕的第二性别是个玩笑。现代抑制剂技术完备，omega和alpha各方面都没有差别。作为一名21新世纪的omega，许昕简直不具备一切omega应具备的特质。干架随便就能干翻三五个alpha，狙击能力无论什么性别的人都望尘莫及。能把omega甚至beta生生撩到腿软。发情期坚持不用抑制剂，去酒吧随便约个顺眼的就去隔壁宾馆开房了。而且最扯淡的是作为一个omega，从来没有“屁股里一根刺”的情况，就是说从来没有人做过他的1，无论什么性别。许昕要说他哪天把某个alpha的肚子搞大了，秦志戬都相信。  
结果那天晚上许昕和他临时约上的alpha往后巷的酒店走的时候，就遇上了马龙。  
补充，被抢劫的马龙。  
很俗套的英雄救美，结果那群抢劫马龙的跑了，结果他约的alpha大概是被他的战斗力吓到，也跑了。  
「你把我的alpha弄走了。」他冲着马龙抱怨。  
许昕这才认真打量了一下马龙，发现马龙意外的符合自己的审美。有点奶的声线的道谢更是戳中了他的点。  
马龙有点无措的开口「那怎么办？」  
许昕舔了舔嘴唇，勾起了嘴角  
「你得赔我一个。」  
那天晚上过的荒唐极了。许昕败在一力降十会的铁律之下头一次做了0。到最后他只能被马龙捏着后颈摁在床上艹，眼泪从枕巾上洇开，呜呜咽咽不知道是该求马龙快一点还是慢一点，骨节分明的手攥住床单射出最后一波精液，在他意识陷入黑暗前，他感觉到他后颈腺体处马龙温热的鼻息。  
——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猝不及防的转折٩(ˊvˋ*)و

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔半年本咕王回来啦！

2  
许昕觉得自己人生二十几年从来没有这么狼狈的时刻。浑身上下的肌肉都处在酸痛的状态里，还不是正常的运动后的酸痛。  
昨晚的罪魁祸首坐在床边，低着头不知道在想什么。乖巧的样子像是昨天把人欺负的委屈巴巴的不是他一样。  
躺在床上的人不高兴的撇了撇嘴  
「你怎么还不走，房钱我会付的」说着就要翻身闭眼再和周公相会。  
「那个…」马龙有点犹豫的开口。  
「嗯？」他含含混混应了一声。  
「我好像昨晚临时标记你了…」  
许昕一下子吓清醒了。  
有句话怎么说的来着，一时做零一时爽，一直做零一直爽。许昕表面上勉为其难的接受了马龙提出在临时标记未消失前维持炮友关系的建议，结果大概是日久生情总之败在真香定律下。他开始习惯在马龙家里过夜，习惯了买东西的时候买双人份，习惯了微信的置顶是他，习惯了晚归时家里的暖灯桌上的晚饭和等他的人。当有一天他从总部回马龙那里，车载导航自动展示“回家”的路是去马龙那里的路线时，他终于捂着脸挫败的想明白了，自己大概真的爱上马龙了。  
总之一切都是那样水到渠成，仿佛再在自然不过的事。许昕热烈张扬，像初升的小太阳；而马龙沉稳冷静，像浩瀚大海。他们就像恰好合适的拼图，合在一起才是完美。  
他们像普通情侣一样去看漫威电影零点的首映，去听杨宗纬周杰伦蔡依林的现场演唱会，情人节约会吃饭被送了情侣特供的红酒。一起去打乒乓球斯诺克，去沙漠骑骆驼，去鹿特丹看大片的风车和郁金香，在晚上三点熬夜看哈维的欧冠告别战，结果两人穿着红蓝的球衣在地毯上相拥而眠。  
许昕这几年一直把自己往一个顾家又贤惠的omega壳子里塞，秦志戬都没忍住问究竟怎样手眼通天的人才能让蟒爷安心洗手做汤羹。  
结果换回来小崽子没心没肺的傻笑，带着恋爱中特有的酸臭味。  
秦志戬明白他的情况，生生把给他的一个长期潜伏任务塞给了他素未谋面的师兄。  
许昕已经打算好了自己的今后人生，他会在三十几岁的时候打了报告转内勤或教官，他们会有一个很可爱的小公主或小王子，会有一间不大但很温馨的屋子，有猫有狗有茶海有乒乓球桌，他会和马龙就这样长长久久牵手走一辈子。  
但这样的人生前提是有马龙。  
马龙提分手提的很突然，就在一个再平凡不过的清晨，就在他还沉浸在老秦帮他推掉了那个任务以后的喜悦里。  
许昕愣了一下，咽下去他刚想告诉马龙自己不用长久出差的好消息。没有质问和不甘，他说「好」。  
然后就消失在彼此的生命里。  
直到今天。  
整点的报时使许昕突然回过神来，电话那头早响起了挂断的忙音，他放下听筒看了一眼时间，然后拎包匆匆出了门。  
快到时间了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一个看到最后的老板


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短小的剧情

3  
「许昕。」秦志戬的声音从通讯器里传来。  
「怎么了？」  
「你的狙击任务不用做了。」  
「那我可以回家了？」  
秦志戬对着面前的屏幕脑补出了小崽子欣喜的表情，没忍住笑了一下。  
「当然不，是狙击改掩护了。」  
秦志戬几乎能想到许昕听到这句话后气呼呼像条金鱼的样子  
「上面是不是看我不顺眼很久了！」  
秦志戬没回答他。转而给他解释  
「你师兄潜入这个组织已经很久了，今晚他也会在，他动手，你只需要掩护他顺便接着他一起回局里复命就行了。不到迫不得已，你不用动手。」  
许昕撇了撇嘴「这是把我当新人用啊。」  
「这个组织的清洗不能有一点闪失，不然也不会让你去干掩护。等会清洗开始你师兄会加入通讯，让他来指挥行动。」  
许昕点了点头，丝毫没有意识到秦志戬看不见。  
等他爬上狙击点的时候，夜幕已至。  
他透过狙击镜可以看见对面的一片歌舞升平，纸醉金迷。  
通讯器里只传来对面嘈杂的音乐和谈话。  
突然对面一片混乱，原本的平静像打碎的镜子一样分崩离析。坐在正中间的男人大睁着眼直挺挺地倒在地上。  
主动脉被整齐地切断，一刀毙命。赞叹之余许昕也没忘了感叹一下自己素未谋面的师兄会不会是医学生出身啥的。  
他看着对面的人被他师兄不知道从哪里变出来的勃朗宁一枪一个精准点杀的时候，心中对他师兄的好奇几乎要爆棚。  
他们两个从一开始出道就被捆在一起，从龙蟒到三剑客再到如今的top3。  
这才是棋逢对手，这才是并肩为王。  
肾上腺素的飙升几乎让他感觉自己的血液都变得滚烫开始呼啸。  
再转过来一点点，再一点点。  
直到对面的男人一个干净利落的转身。  
马龙。  
不那么温柔的马龙。  
呼啸声戛然而止，他像是身处海里的深渊。  
疑惑，质问，不甘，后悔，久别重逢的欣喜，还有一些难以言说的情绪。  
他们相逢在年少轻狂的时候，爱是那样的热烈，混杂着热血和青春。  
性格互补的人在一起很容易，但如果棋逢对手，就需要一点机缘巧合了。  
这样的刻骨铭心一生一次就够了，碰了壁，知道这条路走不通，自然要选别的路继续走。  
可是感情相融不是一朝一夕，感情相撤却是万马奔腾。  
有条件的话他还是会去看漫威电影的首映场，会去周杰伦的演唱会，就像他挫败的想明白了一件事——这样的马龙，他依旧会喜欢。  
然后他看到了那个颤颤巍巍走向马龙的人。  
许昕利落的放到了马龙身后意图偷袭的人，马龙把自己面前最后一个人干掉。  
马龙盯着子弹飞来的方向，勾了勾嘴角  
「这是给我配了一个Hawkeye？」  
许昕拆下了自己的枪的最后一个部件放到包里，然后回答  
「是的，我的cap。」  
这回换成了马龙呆愣在原地。  
许昕下了楼，拉开车门，对着通讯器说  
「龙队，如果你一分钟之内不能出现在车门口的话，你就得自己跑回神盾局了。」  
他把通讯器一扔，看见了远处几乎同手同脚向他走来的马龙。  
许昕指了指驾驶座。示意马龙去开车，自己大咧咧的往后座上一歪开始打游戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一个看到最后的老板


End file.
